Picture To Burn
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Challenge 1 of 20. He was sick of looking at the picture; he just wanted to burn it away into nothing. It brought back to many painful memories, but when people from his past show up at the Titan Tower after so long... Yaoi.


A/n: Well, here is the first challenge in a 20 challenge story thing I have to do. This one is a YJ/TT crossover but some will be for Teen Titans and others for just Young Justice. You never know. None of them are really in character so...yeah. I kinda messed around with footage I have seen and other what not for this chapter so things are messed up in the past.

Here is the challenge:

Challenge: Take 10 songs from your Ipod on shuffle and write a story for the specified category of an anime, cartoon, game, ect. You can use the title, the lyrics, or both to help write the stories. Then have people tell you 10 other songs and use those the same ways. These pairings must be yaoi or yuri with straight pairings.

My choosing:

Category: Young Justice and Teen Titans (Together and separate)

Pairing types: Yaoi and Straight

1st Song: Picture to Burn By Taylor Swift

Pairings: Kid Flash x Robin, Red Arrow-Speedy/Kid Flash/Robin, Robin/Starfire, Kid Flash/Jinx.

* * *

**_Picture to Burn_**

* * *

_He was sick of looking at the picture; he just wanted to burn it away into nothing. It brought back to many painful memories, but when people from his past show up at the Titan Tower after so long... Yaoi._

* * *

Robin POV:

"Who are they?" I heard Cyborg speak from behind me. I looked back at him and then back at the picture in my hands and bit my lip, closing my eyes.

"Old friends..." I whispered and clenched the fist that was not holding the picture in my hand. I was shaking, and I couldn't calm myself. Just looking at the picture, thinking about it, I don't know. I can't take it any longer. Throwing the picture down I punch the wall, making a crack in it.

* * *

_"I...I don't understand how he throws away everything for the sake of a mission."_

* * *

_"I won't tell anyone outside this room."_

* * *

_"I don't want to be **The **Batman anymore..."_

* * *

_"Then why not bring me along? I know what that circus means to you...It's where you grew up...It's where you-"_

* * *

_"I don't want my best pal questioning my objectives."_

* * *

_"...that's what a best pal is for."_

* * *

_"Stay besides me! Don't move!"_

* * *

_"I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm **gone**."_

* * *

"Robin?" I looked at Cyborg again and smiled weakly. I didn't know what to tell him about this... "Is there something about these old friends that bug you?" He asked and I glanced around before saying.

"Yeah. They_ were_ once my friends and teammates...but things went downhill, and we weren't teammates anymore..." I shrugged some. "It's no big deal really..."

"It's a big deal when you punch a hole in the wall." Cyborg crossed his arms. "Tell me what happened Robin. Because that pictu-"

"It's a picture to burn; all it keeps doing is bringing back bad memories." I hissed. "Everything I remember is making my state of mind worse!" I punched the wall again, ignoring the pain that flared in my hand. "Everything...hurts me in someway..." I closed my eyes and let myself fall to my knees.

"Robin?" I heard Starfire speak and I opened my eyes, and looked at her. She placed a hand on my shoulder and frowned. "Do you...Raven could help you get over these memories..." She whispered and I looked down nodding some.

"I think...I can't hide them anymore anyways..." I got up slowly and looked over my two friends as Raven and Beast Boy came down the hallway. "I need to get these memories out of my system...and not feel so...bad." I looked at the picture on the ground. We were so happy then...what happened?

Raven nodded some and took a deep breath. She knew what she was doing. I knew that she did, I just hoped I was ready for what they were about to know. Then, the alarms rang out, but the alarms were for...intruders inside of the building. Huh. I narrowed my eyes. Who in their right-

"ROB!" I felt myself hit the ground, and skid at least five feet before I just stopped moving. I looked at who did that and my eyes softened instantly. I couldn't help it. Two years. Two years and he was here before me now, and he was the one who broke in. Why am I surprised? He's the only one who could run in that fast! Well, besides Flash. "I missed you buddy!" I found myself then being swung around, and gripping onto the shoulders of the one swinging me about.

"W-wally put m-me down!" I managed to say and suddenly I was flush against his chest in a tight hug.

"Rob..." He whispered and I smiled weakly.

"God Wally, did you have sugar before you came and got me?" My eyes widened at that and I turned around to see _him_. Speedy, Red Arrow, Roy Harper. "Long time no see eh?" He was different again, he kept changing his outfit, but who he was was...always there.

"Alright, Robin, care to explain this before we have another person come in here-what the hell is JINX doing here?" Cyborg yelled and was ready to attack the girl.

"Whoa, easy, "Wally chuckled, "she came with Red A and I. She's on the good guy side, no worries. Chillax." He waved his hands back and forth, but an arm was still around me.

"Robin, are these friends?" Starfire asked with a bright smile, bouncing up and down.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah Star, they are actually. How about you guys go get the other two titans and we can sit down and talk together?" I suggested and they nodded, both going off.

Roy picked up the picture on the ground and sighed. "It brought back your nightmares again didn't it?" He asked and I looked down. I felt Wally's grip tighten as I nodded slowly to the question. I was thankful that Jinx had followed Starfire. "Dick...you should have called on us the first time-"

"I couldn't." I whispered. "My teammates know nothing of that time, and..." I trailed off for a moment. "I am scared. I was scared to see what happened, if we were friends or not anymore. I distanced myself...and I fear...I did the one thing I didn't want to do."

"You became...like Batman." Wally whispered and I nodded.

"I about cost Star her life when I was acting like him. I, I was about to risk it all for the mission. My friends, myself, everything, and it scared me." I closed my eyes. "I want that picture to burn, and burn away the memories. Everything that hurts."

* * *

_Everyone was happy with him around, my replacement. Jason was his name. He was now adopted by Bruce as well and of course, he was there to replace me. I had walked away and now he was Robin, he was the replacement they all wanted. It was like...I never was there to begin with._

* * *

"It hurts." I choked out and let the two males next to me on the couch hold me. "To know so easily, I was replaced...to know that no one cared that it was not me...that is...my fear. No one here knows me...Starfire loves _Robin_ but does she love_ me?" _I felt Wally's hand on my cheek and he moved my head to face him.

"You were never replaced by me. You couldn't." He whispered and I blinked before he kissed me on the lips, and brought me close. I felt Roy's arms go around my chest and shuddered as he kissed my cheek. I was stuck between the two of them, and I don't know...I felt...almost right like this. Shuddering again, I let the two pairs of arms hold me together, hold me close. It felt so weird so close like this. No one understood me like them.

I let down my barrier around them, the thing that I kept up over everyone. I trusted them more than anyone else. No one else came close to what they made me feel, they made me feel right. I closed my eyes and lost myself into the kiss...

* * *

3rd Person POV:

"So, Robin knows these two?" Beast Boy asked as they walked down the hallway. Cyborg nodded.

"Apparently, they both knew him and he appeared to know them. Jinx...since we are supposed to trust you, do you know how they know Robin?" Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Not really, but a few times in his sleep he would mutter something about Young Justice and walking away...I only know of him speaking of a boy name, Dick Grayson. That was what he called him. Sometimes he would say Rob as well, and Bruce...but only once or twice." She sighed. "Don't know how this relate-" She stilled as the door opened, not seeing the three there. Slowly, Starfire came and looked over the couch.

"Awwwwwww." She cooed as she looked at what she saw there before her. The others looked as well and blinked before cracking a smile. Roy was lying on the couch, propped up against the arm rest with Wally and Robin curled together, Wally's arms around him and they lay on Roy. The older one didn't appear to care about it as he held them both there. On the ground was the picture, the words, _"A picture to burn...so all of the memories go away...all but the good." -Robin/Dick Grayson._

* * *

"You took pictures of that? GIVE EM TO ME!" Robin shouted as he ran after Beast Boy and Cyborg in the early morning.

Roy sighed. "Now I am going to dread April Fools Day...because I think he is back to normal." He shook his head then had a look of terror as he saw the smirk on Wally's face.

None of them were safe.

"DANG IT! CYBORG! BEAST BOY!"

Well, now they had another picture to burn... Problem was, how were they going to get them before Cyborg had him in his systems to store?

* * *

Next challenge:

Something That I Already Know By Backstreet Boys

Young Justice

Kid Flash/Robin, Kid Flash/Artemis.


End file.
